


Frankie Malone

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: SMUUUUUUTTTTT





	

Adore watched from the sidelines as Violet performed her routine. The burlesque queen had mastered the art of seduction so perfectly it was mesmerizing to watch. Adore wondered how she was so good at it.

Violet’s number was over far too early in Adore’s opinion. She could watch Violet dance and strip for hours. The way she commanded the stage. Adore’s mind slipped to less than appropriate places as Violet’s eyes met hers as she walked off stage. 

“That was fucking hot.” Adore complimented. 

“Thanks Dory.” Violet gave her a wink before disappearing into the dressing room. 

“How is she like walking porn?” Adore asked herself.

“The fact that she actually did porn probably.” Katya said, coming to stand next to Adore. 

“Wait.” Adore paused. “Violet did porn?” 

“Why don’t you look up Frankie Malone.” The Faux-Russian suggested, before making her entrance for her act. 

…

After the show, a bunch of the queens decided to go out for drinks, but Danny gave an excuse about being tired and retreated to the hotel. He was extremely curious to find out about this porn. 

Once he was back in his hotel room, he pulled out his laptop and googled the name Katya had told him. 

The first thing that came up was a thread on Reddit. “Drag Race Winner Violet Chachki did Porn?” There was a gif of a young Jason with red hair saying how much they liked uncut cock. 

Danny scrolled through the thread, reading some of the comments of fans expressing their shock and surprise. 

At the bottom of the thread was a link to the original video. 

The video opened with Jason, or Frankie rather, sitting alone on a couch, talking to the cameraperson about preferring to do vintage porn. Unsurprising. Frankie and Violet were both sluts for vintage things. 

Danny’s interest in the video increased as ‘Frankie’ began to strip down, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers. Danny’s own cock twitched in interest as he began to play with himself. Danny began to imagine if Jason would have the same look on their face if Danny had them in his bed. 

By the time ‘Frankie’s’ co-star came on, a big, burly dude, Danny was rock hard. He reached down his sweats and began to palm himself through his boxers as he watched ‘Frankie’ get fucked by the man on the screen. 

Danny finally allowed himself to touch himself beneath his boxers, the scene on his laptop becoming more intense. The sounds of the video, mixed with his own pleasure filled moans, masked the sound of the door as his roommate for the night returned. His roommate, Jason. 

Jason paused by the door when they saw Danny, head thrown back, his hand in his pants. They thought they recognized the voice coming from the video Danny had on, and it hit him. The voice was his.

Danny was getting off to his old porn. 

Jason tried to figure out if it was hot or weird that Danny was masturbating to Frankie Malone. But the feeling in their pants made them think it was the first one. 

“Shit, Jason!” Danny tore his hand from himself and closed the laptop once he realized they were in the room. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“I see you found Frankie.” They said, opening the laptop again. 

“Jason… I…” Danny’s cheeks were red, and Jason thought it was cute. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Jason placed the laptop on the nightstand and their hand moved to rest on Danny’s thigh. “You don’t have to be.” Their hand began to slide up to Danny’s hip. A small gasp escaped his lips. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for a while.” They removed their hand from his hip and placed it on his cheek. “Tell me to stop. If you want me to.” 

“Don’t stop.” Danny reached out his hand to pull Jason closer. “Because I wanted it too.” He kissed them, pulling them onto his lap. The kiss was heated, filled with desire and passion. Two pairs of hands exploring this new territory. Jason grinded down on Danny’s crotch. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Jason whispered in Danny’s ear. “Fuck me hard.” Danny nodded, breathlessly. Their lips met again, Danny pulling off Jason’s shirt. 

They continued to strip each other down, until nothing but bare skin was between them. 

“I’ll be right back.” Jason kissed his lips softly. Removing themself from his lap. Danny watched as they rooted through their bag. Returning a moment later, throwing a condom and bottle of lube on the bed.

“Always prepared are you?” Danny asked, taking the bottle in his hand. Jason returned to his lap, and he squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Warming it between his fingers. He slipped a finger into their entrance, and watched as Jason threw their head back in pleasure. Jason began to fuck themself on Danny’s fingers as he added a second. Then a third. 

“Danny.” Jason moaned. 

“What do you want?” 

“I need you. Fuck. Danny, please.” 

“Alright baby.” He removed his fingers slowly, and Jason whined at the loss of contact. They grabbed the condom from beside them, ripping it open with their teeth. They rolled it slowly onto Danny’s member, stroking the shaft softly as they did. They kissed Danny hard as they lowered themself onto him. They sat there a moment, getting used to his size. When they finally moved, the pair let out twin sounds of pleasure. 

They began to speed up, and Danny was nearly blinded by pleasure. He held Jason close to him, flipping them both over so he was on top. He re-positioned Jason, moving one of their legs over his shoulder in order to drive deeper into them. Jason cried out in pleasure.

“You take me so good.” Danny complimented. “Don’t you?” Jason didn’t answer, rather pulled him on for another kiss. Their nails raking down his back. 

“Shit. Danny.” 

“What is it?” Danny ran his hands along Jason’s sides.

“I’m close. I’m gonna… gonna cum.” 

“Go on. Do it.” Danny took their cock in his hand. “Cum.” He thrust into them harder, his own orgasm building as Jason began to tighten around him. Their back arched as they came. Painting both their stomachs in white. Danny followed shortly after. Collapsing on top of them. 

“I think we should get cleaned up.” Jason said, breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them. Danny nodded, and removed himself from Jason. Jason held out their hand, and Danny laughed. Helping them up. 

…

Once they were showered and cleaned, Danny shut off his laptop and climbed into bed. Giving Jason an expectant look. 

“What?” They asked, sitting on their own bed.

“Come join me.” Danny gestured to the empty spot beside him. Jason smiled, rolling their eyes, but joined him in bed anyway. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jason laughed. They rested their hand on Danny’s cheek softly. 

“You’re sexy.” Jason’s face turned red. “So, what does this mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“We can’t exactly be together. I know that. It would be too complicated, what with tours and everything. But,” He propped himself up on his elbow, taking Jason’s hand from his face and holding it. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” 

 

“Then, we make the most of what we have on this tour.” Danny decided. “And we’ll figure it out from there. I want something with you. Anything.” 

“It sounds like a plan.” Danny kissed their hand. “So, you found my porn, huh?”

“Blame Brian.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “He told me about Frankie Malone. I was curious.” Jason laughed.

“Come here.” Jason pulled Danny into a kiss. “I’ll have to thank Brian later.” 

“We can thank him tomorrow.” Danny kissed them again. 

That was how they spent the night. Talking and kissing. Discussing what possible outcomes their future could have. Laughing about their pasts. Kissing some more. And when Jason finally fell asleep, Danny held them in his arms. Wondering how a porn could have gotten them here.


End file.
